


Coming Home to You

by OneHundredSuns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beta Derek Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Braeden/Derek Hale, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredSuns/pseuds/OneHundredSuns
Summary: After learning what the Anuk-Ite did to Derek in order to turn him to stone, Braeden promises to be there for him no matter what. And she always keeps her promises.





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post s6, like maybe the day after. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

_Coming Home to You_

Braeden stumbled into her hotel room with a weary sigh and kicked the door closed with her boot heel. She placed her shotgun on the nearest table and turned on the lights, removing her other weapons one at a time. When she was done she grabbed a bottled water from the tiny cooler in the corner and swiped off the top, taking a long relaxing swig before dropping down onto the bed. It wasn’t very comfortable but it had served its purpose for about four days now. Not that she slept very soundly considering what the fuck was going on in the world.

The city outside was bustling with life and it honestly took her a moment to remember where she was. The bruise on her left shoulder still throbbed and it was clear she’d never be able to get the smell of gunpowder out of her hair. But such was the life of a mercenary, or whatever she was these days.

So far since people had started drinking the crazy juice she’d saved several werewolves from jacked up Hunters and one cop deciding his badge meant he could beat the hell out of a fifteen year old because her eyes had glowed. All Braeden really knew was that fear had been spreading and those with opportunistic means were building up the hysteria to insane levels. Amateurs were joining the _fight_ but lacking the finesse of someone who knew the difference between monster and supernatural. More than once she’d had to crack a skull to save someone that growled. But an innocent was an innocent—she’d learned that a long time ago.

Really though she wanted to be in Beacon Hills because Beacon Hills was _always_ the epicenter for everything. It lived up to its name but this time? Shit this time it was exceeding it by leaps and bounds. From the sparse messages Derek had been sending her she knew Gerard was back in play, and he had a new protégé named Monroe who was just as fucked up as he was. Brett and his poor sister were dead.

But naturally Scott McCall was endgame because poor Scott was _always_ endgame. In the past she would have wished him luck but things were different now. _She_ was different and besides keeping Scott’s pack safe meant keeping Derek safe. And she would do anything to keep Derek safe.

Kicking off her boots and shrugging out of her leather jacket, she checked her phone for missed messages and frowned to see none. Was that a good sign or bad? It was hard to tell these days. She needed to get a shower and then an hour of sleep before getting on the road again. Someone would tell her where her help was best needed; last time it had been Chris. Before that one of the Calaveras boys. And yes she hated the idea of Derek out there on his own but he could take care of himself just like he knew she could do the same.

Love made you stupid though.

Braeden sat her water on the floor and was reaching for the hem of her shirt when her laptop beeped; someone was attempting a face chat. Shower forgotten she hurried over and accepted, smiling when Derek’s face swam into focus. He looked fine if a little tired but no wounds to speak of which was good.

“Hey babe,” she said happily. “Was hoping you’d check in. Everything okay?”

“Yeah we…we did. Or rather Scott did it,” he replied. “It’s over here at least.”

“That’s great news.” She tilted her head. “But you don’t seem happy. Did you lose someone?”

“Deucalion is dead.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t exactly have a lot of love for the guy but… Monroe got away so we can expect more bullshit from her sometime in the future. And those following her.”

“I’ve got my contacts out helping those they can,” she told him. “And I’ve saved plenty since we split up. It’s a madhouse out there but we’re making ground. Not everyone is letting their fear control them.”

Derek leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. He was shirtless but seemingly comfortable, the lamp behind him throwing light across his shoulders like a halo. His hair looked a little longer but it was obvious he’d been keeping up with his routine, grooming or what have you. Not for the first time she thought about how utterly gorgeous he was, and how he was all hers. Things could have gone any different way after dropping Peter off at Eichen House but all either of them had really wanted was to be together.

So…they’d stayed together just enjoying some down time for months before Malia requested her help with the Desert Wolf and he was pulled to South America. After he’d learned the true scope of Gerard’s plan he’d immediately brought her into the loop, trusting her to help those he couldn’t yet reach.

“How are you?”

She gazed at him through her webcam. “Still kicking, still fighting. Got a couple of boo boos I might need you to kiss later though.”

He grinned and her heart fluttered. “I am always ready to kiss whatever you need me to. You’re favoring your right though so…”

_Observant as always._ “Hey I don’t have enhanced healing like someone I know. When I get thrown into a wall I have to heal the old fashion way. Luckily nothing is broken though.”

“Let me see.”

Amused she slipped out of her grey shirt and tossed it to the floor, angling her body towards the camera. Derek’s brow furrowed at what he saw and his hand twitched, no doubt with the urge to reach out and touch. To drag his fingers across her warm skin and take whatever pain she was feeling. She smiled at the thought and felt the longing urge to touch him double in size. God she missed him. She missed falling asleep in his arms and waking up beside him the next day. She missed his cooking and his stupid jokes and the way he could just _look at her_ and make her weak in the knees.

Shrugging, she wet her lips. “It looks worse than it is. Some asshole cracked me across the back with his rifle while I broke his friend’s nose. I then broke his nose so the balance was maintained. It’s no worse than when Theo knocked me out.”

Derek sighed. “And I’ll be punching him in the face next time I see him. I’m glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t. You’re in this because of me.”

_True…_ “Yeah but I’m a big girl, baby. Besides I’ve been tangling with things worse than assholes with guns for a long time. If Deucalion nearly slitting my throat and a bullet to the gut didn’t end me, getting smacked around won’t either. And I know firsthand not all werewolves are killers, and they shouldn’t be murdered for just existing.” Another shrug. “Not to mention there was no way I was going to let you do this without me.”

“Right.” He chuckled softly. “You know the fight is over here—well the Anuk-Ite is dead but the stone cold Hunters will probably rally. Scott thinks we should keep going out and looking for those like us. Those that maybe can’t fight like we do or have no idea what’s even happening to them. I think it’s a good idea but it doesn’t exactly have an expiration date. I…I know I said we’d settle down but—”

Braeden lifted a hand to stop him. “Hey, we have time. We’re both young and extremely attractive individuals with many years ahead of us. We’ll do this, make the world a safer place and then handle the rest.” She tucked her long hair behind her ears. “I’m not going anywhere, Derek. I love you.”

Very slowly he closed his eyes and appeared to sink into her words, the tension in his brow lessening. “I love you too sweetheart.”

_Mm._ “Always love hearing that. It’s obviously been a rough day for the both of us. Maybe I should…slip out of my bra instead of putting my shirt back on. Could relax us both.”

That got her a deep laugh, the skin around his eyes crinkling in the cutest way. “I’m all for it but I don’t know if Melissa would appreciate what it would inevitably lead to. And I don’t have any headphones so sound would be an issue. I wouldn’t want you to have to hold anything in.”

_I was wondering where he was,_ she thought to herself. “On the other hand she is a grown woman with a kid. No doubt she’s to—”

Derek made a face but he was naturally quite entertained. “Do not finish that sentence!”

Braeden pouted. “You’re so mean to me.”

“I’m mean to everybody,” he teased. “How about this? I’ll call you tomorrow from an abandoned lot in my new car—you’re going to love it by the way—and you can tell me all about how you wanna sit on my face.”

“You’re such an asshole!” She exclaimed but her grin was contagious.

“There it is. I knew seeing you smile would make me feel better.” He glanced off to the left and rubbed the back of his neck. “I miss you, Brae. I’d forgotten how screwed up Beacon Hills can be. How…it’s never cut and dry here.”

“Derek, what’s wrong?” she inquired inching closer to the screen. “And don’t say nothing because I know it’s something. Tell me what’s really going on.”

Exhaling deeply, he dragged his hand across his bearded chin. “I ran into Kate before getting back to Beacon Hills. Chris found me and somehow she found us both. Just as crazy and unpleasant as ever. Shot me a couple of times.”

Braeden gripped the edge of the table so tight her knuckles turned white. It had always annoyed her that she hadn’t been able to take Kate out especially after what she’d done to Derek. On the down low she’d searched for her for a while but the bitch was good at covering her tracks. Now apparently she was back to wreak havoc once more.

Bitch. “Well you’re sitting there so you must be okay. Did you kill her?”

He shook his head. “No. Chris shot her and she ran off. I’m not sure what happened to her but I know she showed up in Beacon Hills. Chris told me that Gerard shot her with yellow wolfsbane and that she attacked Gerard. With any luck she is just as dead as her father now.” Pausing for a moment, he adjusted the laptop screen. “Anyway I’m not worried about Kate. At this point she’s more of a nuisance than anything else. But if she comes after me again I _will_ kill her.”

_You and me both._ “I’ll help you. But if it’s not Kate that’s got you looking shadowed then what is it? That Anuk-Ite thing?”

“Do you know what an Anuk-Ite is? What it can do?”

“Besides kill you? Legend says it can show you your greatest fear.”

“It can. And upon seeing your greatest fear it…turns you to stone.”

Braeden’s stomach sank so low she was surprised to not find it on the floor. “Derek…”

His eyes met hers, calm and green but haunted. “I’m okay,” he whispered. “I almost wasn’t but I’m okay…thanks to Scott. And Stiles I suppose. Monroe had just shot Scott with yellow wolfsbane and I was helping him burn it out. He fainted and I felt this…presence around me. I went out into the hallway to check it out and it was out there—the Anuk-Ite. It called to me but it wasn’t _it_. It was Jennifer.”

Braeden knew who Jennifer Blake was because Derek had told her all about the Darach one night while snuggled down in bed. How she’d wormed her way into his life and into his heart. How she’d sacrificed so many innocent people and was willing to sacrifice more just to kill Deucalion. As someone who had no love for Deucalion she got the urge to kill him—or she used to—but it would never be okay to take innocent lives to end one.

What personally angered her however was Derek and what she’d done to him. Pretending to be normal so she could lure him into her web of deceit. Expecting him to _her help_ kill harmless people! She could still remember what he’d confessed to her that night, his arm tight around her waist.

_“I don’t think it was real,” he’d said. “My feelings for her. I think she did something to me to make me want her. Trust her. I mean maybe I did care but I honestly can’t be sure…_

It had broken her heart and enraged her at the same time. Derek was so amazing and he’d been through so fucking much; had so many people trying to use him or abuse him in some way. Braeden vowed to _never_ be like those people. She never wanted him to question whether her feelings for him were real or not so she tried her best to make it crystal clear; she was hopelessly in love with him.

“That’s it I’m coming to Beacon Hills,” she said vehemently. “I can be there by the morning.”

Derek’s lips twitched into a small, barely there smile. “You don’t need to do that. I was shaken up but I’m alright now. It’s just—seeing her again and realizing that apparently _she’s_ my greatest fear? The Anuk-Ite could have appeared to me as anything but it was her. Saying things like did I feel guilty for letting her die and asking if I wanted to see her just one last time.” His expression turned anguished. “And I looked. I _looked_. I don’t know if it made me or—but I didn’t want to see her. I haven’t wanted to see her since she died. So why did I look?”

_Oh, Derek._ “Obviously it made you. This thing preyed on fear and used it to get stronger so of course it would be able to trick you into something. What Jennifer did to you was fucked up but if you felt bad about her death it just means you’ve got a good heart. I knew that from the moment I met you. Looking because some ancient monster goaded you into it is just that. Had I been there it probably would have gotten me to look too.”

“God I’m glad you weren’t. The only reason me and the other werewolves are still alive is because we’re werewolves.” He swallowed hard. “You’d be dead right now. One more person I’d have lost.”

“But you didn’t lose me. You didn’t lose Scott or Malia or anyone.” She smoothed a hand across her neck, touching her scars. “See? Hell you can probably hear my heart beating, can’t you?”

“I can. It’s racing a little.” The chair creaked as he shifted. “I guess I shouldn’t feel so bad…I’m not the only one who ended up stone. Everyone was coaxed to open their eyes in some way. Peter said it caught him by surprise and Jackson said it pretended to be Ethan. The rest of us saw...what we saw. Braeden I want you to know what we have is—it’s—”

Braeden rested an elbow onto the table and shook her head. “I know you’re crazy about me.”

He smirked. “I am. I haven’t felt this way about anyone, ever. But hearing Jennifer’s voice in the high school and _feeling_ her with my own hand—I don’t know. I didn’t want to see her again because I thought what if she uses her powers to get inside my head? Makes me do things I don’t want to do. Hurt people I care about. Before the Anuk-Ite showed her to me she was just a bad memory—a nightmare I relived sometimes.” Pausing, he burrowed his brow. “After everything calmed down and we were able to take a moment for ourselves, I felt so guilty. Not because she was dead and I didn’t care anymore, but because of what she’d said to get me to look at her. Shit that wasn’t true. Shit that shouldn’t have worked because I have you.”

“Baby…” Fuck she hated that she wasn’t there for him. That she couldn’t pull him close and comfort him. “This _thing_ brainwashed you so you have nothing to feel guilty for. I know you love me. The Anuk-Ite would have gotten you to look at it anyway it could because that’s what it did. That’s how it kept control.”

Nodding, he stared at her for moment before drawing on his power to make his eyes shine royal blue. “Do you know what my first thought was after I wasn’t stone anymore? It was about you. How I wanted to see you; your smile and hear your laugh. Somehow I just knew that would make things better.”

“And _did it_ make things better?” 

“Fishing for compliments now?”

Laughing she picked up her laptop and moved over to the bed so she could stretch out. “Always.” She wiggled out of her jeans and flopped onto her back, looking at Derek sideways. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Derek blinked slowly but the blue remained; it was something he did with her sometimes. “Yeah, it made everything better…”

“Why Mr. Hale I do believe you’re having improper thoughts about me. What would Melissa say?”

He chuckled and his eyes faded back to normal. “So as soon as I’m done here we can meet up somewhere. Start looking for lost wolves or coyotes or whatever together.”

Naturally she’d already made up her mind to be in Beacon Hills by sunrise tomorrow but she decided to surprise him. “Sounds good to me.”

An eyebrow cocked. “You’re lying. You’re coming here aren’t you?”

She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth to hide her grin, for all the good it did. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh,” he mused. “Alright I know I can’t talk you out of it even though things are fine here now. I honestly feel better.”

Braeden believed him and yet, “I’m glad but I still wanna see you. I _need_ to see you and touch you with my own hands. I mean you were turned to fucking stone, Derek. So far you’ve died on me and been turned to stone. I wouldn’t be surprised if tomorrow you tell me you were attacked by a dragon.”

Derek opened his mouth to reply when suddenly Scott walked into view. “Scott?”

“We’re ordering in and I thought I would come see what you wanted. Consensus is pizza, Mexican and some weird bread Stiles wants,” Scott said. And then he noticed the computer. “I—oh Braeden! Hey!”

“Hey Scott,” she replied cheerfully. “Heard you took out the Anuk-Ite like a boss. Thanks for keeping Derek safe.”

Scott blushed. “Well it was a team effort and I did have to blind myself in the process. Malia helped me heal though. How are you?”

“Not too bad. Been doing my part for Team McCall. Sorry to hear you didn’t kick Monroe in the ass but usually these things sort themselves out. She might have the fire power but she’s inexperienced. Sooner or later something bigger and badder will take her out.”

“I wish that made me happy,” Scott responded softly. “I know she’s a danger to all of us and those like us but…well. I guess I just wish there was a non violent way to fix this, but Gerard whispered in her ear too long. That and I think she kinda likes the killing.”

“You can’t save everyone, Scott. It’s noble of you to try though.” Braeden propped her head up with her elbow. “And you might be able to at least _sway_ a few people on her side to yours. The Calaveras aren’t known for being super reasonable but even they don’t agree with mindlessly killing werewolves. Not to mention you managed to get an Argent on your side. You’re pretty persuasive when you want to be.”

“Thanks Braeden. I honestly don’t remember if I thanked you for your help with the Beast but if I didn’t, thank you. You saved all of our asses. Again. I’m glad you’re with us. I—” He blinked and peered closer. “Ar—are you topless?”

She laughed and Derek grabbed him by the front of his shirt, presumably pulling him out of the room. “Whatever you guys order is fine with me,” Derek told him. “Bye Scott.” A door closed. “Glad you left your bra on now?”

“I’m sure Scott has seen boobs before. Also this coming from the guy who flashed the Calaveras.” A yawn caught her by surprise and she frowned. “Shit where are my Redbulls?”

Sitting again, Derek pointed at the screen. “Go to sleep, Brae. There is no need to get hopped up on caffeine when you’re clearly exhausted. Get some rest and I’ll check in tomorrow.”

_Take your own advice._ “I’ll rest when I’m dead. Or when we’re together again. I think the latter has a better chance of happening though.”

“So you plan to talk to me on here all night?”

“No. You’ll go to get dinner soon with your pack and I’ll be left to my own devices.”

“Our pack. It’s our pack…and I’ll be using my imagination while you’re fiddling with your devices.”

“Hey as long as it gives you sweet dreams. Just don’t choke on any pizza.”

Derek snickered. “Alright well I guess I’ll say goodnight then. _Sleep_ Braeden or else.”

_My favorite part._ “Fine I’ll get a nap, I promise. Night baby.”

“Night sweetheart.”

Braeden kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the screen, smiling at Derek’s wink. He disconnected the connection and she snapped her laptop closed, staring up at the ceiling. Their world was a dangerous one but when you added ancient creatures that could turn you to _stone_? She just didn’t know what to make of that. It was easy to think maybe surviving in such a world wasn’t possible. Hell without Scott McCall that would probably be just a little bit truer. But somehow Derek kept getting lucky. He kept tipping back from the edge.

The jury was still out on what it did to his peace of mind however.

She wondered what she would have seen if confronted with the Anuk-Ite. Even though she threw herself into peril on a daily basis—and had the scars to prove it—she would not lie and say nothing scared her because some things did. The Beast had been utterly terrifying but she’d come in guns blazing because people needed her to. The Desert Wolf was a psychopath that had shot her but she’d kept fighting because Malia needed her to. And she was out searching for werewolves in need against all odds because they needed her to. Yet _something_ would have gotten her to open her eyes. Something would have turned her to stone.

Then again it might have just pretended to be Derek. Shit that played with your mind tended to know whatever trigger it needed to get to you.

Now Derek had Jennifer rattling around in his head again, and it wasn’t fair to him goddamn it. After what she’d done to him and put him through, no one would fault him for dancing gleefully now that she was dead. But Derek would not do that. He’d probably thought at one point she could change. That perhaps she could be redeemed before it all got too late. Was he thinking that again? Was he worrying that he hadn’t tried hard enough to help her? Or was he beating himself up for not being able to resist the monster wearing her face?

Rubbing her eyes Braeden dug into her bag on the floor and pulled out a shirt she’d nicked from Derek; one of his henleys. It smelled like him. She slipped it on and rubbed her face into the material of her pillow. Sleep didn’t come easy but it came.

 

Braeden’s legs dropped askew from where they had been wrapped around Derek’s waist, her hands gliding over his shoulders and down his back. He let out a breathy moan into the hollow of her neck and kissed the barely there bite mark he’d left, his full weight pressing her down against the leather of his backseat. They were both sweaty and panting; his hips still twitching forward minutely, moving him inside of her. With as sensitive as she was after coming twice already it was kinda driving her crazy.

“Well…you were right about one thing,” she chuckled breathlessly. “I do _love_ your new car.”

Derek laughed softly. “Thanks. Am I squishing you?”

She hummed. “I don’t mind. You feel good, though if you keep rubbing against me like a cat I’m gonna come again.”

He smirked. “Yeah I don’t see a problem there. To quote a very badass person that I know, _I could do this all day._ ”

Moaning, she dug her nails into his sides for all the good it did. He didn’t even flinch. “I hate you,” she lied.

“You love me. Arch up.” As she did as he requested, he wrapped one arm around her lower back and used the other to push off on the seat. With one supremely graceful move he’d flipped them over so that she could sprawl on top of him. He pushed the black hair out of her face and grinned, tangling their legs together. “Better?”

“Oh shut up.” Content she snuggled down and yawned. She’s taken a two hour nap before making the trip to Beacon Hills, rolling into Melissa’s driveway with a rumble. “Think if we fall asleep here we’ll wake up with some cop tapping on the window?”

“No. No one comes out here. The building is abandoned so no one ever uses the lot,” he replied. “Though if you’d went to sleep like I told you, you wouldn’t be tired right now. Seriously Brae you didn’t have to ride all night just for me.”

She shrugged and traced abstract words into his skin with her finger. “You would have done it for me. In fact you did after I got that message to you about Malia’s mom shooting me. I told you I was fine—that I was up on my feet in like fifteen minutes and yet you showed up in my motel room a few days later. Made sure I was healing correctly. It’s our thing I guess.”

Derek kissed her forehead. “I guess it is,” he said smiling. “Truth be told I’m glad you’re here. Now when we leave we can head out together. Chris has got a lead on who a few of Monroe’s Hunters might be going after next. I think he and Scott are gonna take care of it but—”

Lifting up a little, she silenced him with a lingering kiss that made her lips tingle. “I don’t wanna talk about Scott.”

A brow rose. “Oh? Ready for round two?”

Braeden grinned and bit his chin. “Give me five minutes and I’ll ride you like I stole you. And I know you’re ready to throw down for Scott and his cause; I am too. But it’s been a minute since we’ve seen each other and had actual time for ourselves. Yeah it’s in the backseat of a car you obviously stole but I don’t care. I just—I wanna be _us_ ; Derek and Braeden. Not _Derek Hale and the mercenary_.

Sighing he nodded in understanding at what she was saying. “I get it. Before this we were in our own little world. I do miss it. I know separating would help us find more people but I don’t want that. Also when things calm down we should get a house. Somewhere remote maybe. Lots of trees and space to run but that we can also defend if need be.”

All of that sounded good to her…even if it took a few years to accomplish. “Deal. I…like talking about the future with you.”

He reached into the foot well and grabbed his jacket, spreading it over her bare ass like a blanket. “I like talking about the future with you too. I like that we even get to _have_ a future. Not like my track record with women has been good. I felt myself getting close to you and I didn’t know if I wanted to. Kate and Jennifer were both psychos and I figured… And yet the person who supposedly gets hired to kill people was the best out of all of them.”

“I don’t get hired to kill people. Not usually anyway. The only people I’ve taken out deserved it.” She shrugged. “But I get what you mean. I never thought I’d fall for a werewolf especially since I know how dangerous you guys can be. Love can be unpredictable.”

“And wonderful…when it’s real. Like this is.” Pausing, he patted her back. “Are you cold?”

“Are you kidding me? You’re like a furnace…with abs,” she giggled. “I am so comfortable right now. Which means in about five minutes _someone_ is going to come running up and pound on the window, saying they need our help. Probably one of your little friends. Getting an eyeful. ”

Derek snorted. “My _little friends_ were quite happy to see you, remember? Scott got that look of awe he gets when he sees someone he’s happy to see.”

She grinned. “Heh. And Stiles is with Lydia now? I feel like I missed a lot while out in the wild.”

Smirking, he looked down at her. “Melissa is with Chris; I could smell her all over him.”

Braeden nodded in approval. “I get it. He is pretty sexy what with the beard and guns and leather.”

His expression went blank. “Is that why you taught me how to use a gun?”

Her laugh was sudden and loud. “Aw you’re so cute. You know I should get a hotel room. I could catch a nap there while you do whatever it is you’re gonna do.”

“You can go to the loft if you want. I still own the building and I didn’t rent it out,” he said. “Guess a part of me figured I’d end up here again sooner or later. Fridge is bare though.”

“That’s what takeout is for.” Lifting up onto one elbow, she smoothed her nose along his jaw. “You gonna join me? Whatever your plans I’m sure you can put them aside for your girlfriend who rode _all night_ just to see you. To make sure you were okay.”

“I told you I was okay but yes I’ll join you.” Stretching his arms above his head, he grunted. “You know…no one has ever really cared about me the way you do. Not since Laura I mean. Jennifer would have sacrificed me in a second if it meant defeating Deucalion.”

_Well some people are insane._ “She was an idiot. I mean yeah what they did to her was fucked up but what she did to everyone else was just as bad, if not worse. It seems to me she got what she deserved. If—if she were still alive and trying to contact you, I’d put two slugs in her chest without a second thought.”

Derek gently stroked her scars. “Would it be too sappy to say you make me feel safe?”

She kissed his thumb. “Of course not. That’s pretty much what I’ve been trying to do since teaching you how to bend. Keep you safe, make you safe, and teach you how to keep yourself safe. I failed in Mexico but—”

He shook his head. “Hey we’re talked about this. You didn’t fail. You’ve never failed me. I needed to die so that I could be reborn. So that I could evolve. You—you protected my body while I went through my transformation. You could have ran after I died; saved yourself.”

Not likely. “I wasn’t leaving without you. I was going to bring you home no matter what.”

Derek hugged her tight enough to make her squeak. “I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too, even though you’re crushing me,” she gritted out, chuckling when he let go. “C’mon let’s head back to your loft, order in and then nap for a couple of hours. If anyone needs us they’ll figure out where to find us.”

“I like the sound of that,” he replied smiling.

The End


End file.
